Sick Days
by May Vulcan
Summary: Olette's desperate desire to make sure her boy's are taken care of drives Hayner to insane jealousy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters with which you are familiar. Their last names were of my own creation, but I don't own the gang.

* * *

**

**January. ****First Semester.**** Sophomore Year.**

Hayner looked towards the front of the class, not caring much about the day's lesson; first period was usually a drag anyways. English wasn't his best subject and he despised assignments of all sort, especially when his creativity was limited. This was just another one of those assignments for Hayner.

"There have been many instances where one moment in history changes society. Choose one of those moments and write about it," the prompt read.

Hayner groaned as he wrote about the only thing he considered worthy: the first full-length animated film. He watched carefully as Olette's head either stop up or went down depending on the flow of her thoughts.

"Who's not here today?" Ms. Banks asked as she took the attendance.

"Roxas is sick with the flu and a high fever," Olette said, without leaving up from her essay. "He'll be back sometime within the week."

"Thank you, Olette," Ms. Banks replied.

Hayner looked up jealously; how did Olette know so much about his best friend?

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"The essays are due now! Please bring them up to my desk!"

Olette shot up and plopped her four-page, hand-written essay onto Ms. Banks' desk.

"What'd you write about?" Hayner asked as Olette rushed to pack her stuff.

"I'll tell you later, Hayner," Olette said as she rushed to finish her packing. "I have to pick up Roxy's homework for the day before second period."

Jealous, Hayner watched at the brunette an out of the English classroom and to Roxas' second period French class. Rolling his eyes, he stormed off to his second period World Civilization class.

The period dragged on slowly as Hayner's jealousy raged; Olette was with Pence this period. When the bell rang, Hayner slowly got out of the history class and went to his locker. Olette was already at her locker, quickly gathering her Algebra 2 book and her student government folder.

"What's the rush, 'lette? It's break; we've got fifteen minutes," Hayner assured.

"Can't stay too long, Hayner," Olette tried. "I have to pick up Roxas _and_ Pence's homework now."

"Pence?"

"He wasn't in second period today," Olette sighed as she rushed passed Hayner, "and I got text from Roxas saying that Pence got him sick… so I assume that Pence is still very ill."

"Well-."

"I'm on a run, Hayner!" Olette said as she ran up the spiral staircase. "Sorry!"

Hayner tightly balled up his fist, watching as his high school crush went to random classrooms, begging for homework.

"Only Olette," Hayner sighed. "Only Olette."

* * *

As the day went on, Hayner watched as Olette obsessed with taking care of Roxas _and_ Pence. Jealousy began pumping through every vein in his body. The one day he was sick, she just went around telling teachers and anyone that asked that he was sick. With Pence and Roxas, Olette was actually bothering to pick up homework and walk to their house.

"Where do you want to go for lunch, 'lette?" Hayner wondered. "Without Pence, there's no use for going into the art studio. Without Roxas, I don't think we'd survive the dance studio. It's just you and me… so-."

"Oh Hayner, I'm really sorry!" she shrieked as she gathered her books into her backpack. "Hayner, I have to print out Pence's essay for History class!"

"Oh geez! That's what? All of five pages-."

"Hayner, I also have to make two hand-written copies of the notes we took in Mrs. Williams's class," Olette reminded. "Pence and Roxas don't understand math as well as you do… quite frankly,_ I_ don't even understand math as well as you do…"

"Oh… okay," Hayner sighed as Olette walked away from him.

* * *

"_What the f-cking hell? Pence and Roxas aren't the only ones sick!" _Hayner's inner thoughts bellowed during fifth period. _"She's making a big deal about their absence. Seriously? This is pathetic! I'm sick, too! I just had the energy to come to school today! Pence and Roxas' parents are just all uptight about their health and everything. My parents are just happy to know I'm alive. What the f-cking hell, Olette! Pay attention to me too!"

* * *

_

"Are you doing anything after classes?" Olette asked Hayner as she entered their sixth period Spanish class.

Hayner's eyes lit up with hope as he answered her. "Actually, no. Why?"

"I was hoping you and I could go over to my house," Olette started, "to drop off my bags and then head over to Pence's house to show give him the homework and then head over to Roxas' to give him his homework."

"We're gonna do _what_?" Hayner wondered.

"We're gonna go to the boys' houses and give them their work," Olette summarized. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Hayner shook his head. "I never said that… I was just- forget it."

"_Se__ñ__or Richardson y se__ñ__orita Anderson, __¿ha__terminado__la__tarea__para hoy__?"_ Mr. Blake asked.

Olette gave Mr. Blake the biggest smile she could, hoping Hayner would answer for the both of them.

"_Sí__,__señor__Blake__.__Olette__y yo hemos__terminado la__tarea__para__hoy__.__Aunque__, ella y__yohabía__un pequeño problema con__el número seis__, ya que__no__han__enseñado__muchosobre__la__clase de__la__forma__pretérito__.__Nosotros__se las arregló__para__completar__el__resto__.__Gracias por mirar__en__nosotros__,__señor.," _Hayner responded as perfectly as he could.

Olette smiled at the boy beside her as she nodded violently in Mr. Blake's direction.

Mr. Blake laughed, "What's wrong, _señorita_? You look very scared."

Olette shrugged. "I'm not scared-."

"Spanish, _por favor_," Mr. Blake reminded.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

Olette smiled and shook her head. "_Lo siento pero no tengo el tiempo_."

Hayner smirked as he said goodbye to Mr. Blake and followed Olette to her locker.

"Why are we doing this?" Hayner wondered as he and Olette walked to her house.

"Because I care about their grades and I want to check to see if they're okay!" Olette said. "By the way, thanks for helping me in Spanish… I _fail_ when speaking that language!"

* * *

"Why don't you ever do this for me?" Hayner blurted out as they began walking to her house.

"What are you talking about?" Olette wondered as she stopped for a moment.

Hayner followed suit and stopped in his tracks. "'lette, you _never_ do this for me when I'm sick!"

Olette laughed as she continued walking to her house. "You've never been sick enough for me to do this."

"YESTERDAY!" Hayner shouted. "I was DYING in bed yesterday!"

Olette looked at Hayner with confusion. "Hayner, there wasn't any school yesterday. It was a holiday…"

"What about that one time when I got food poisoning!"

Olette looked at Hayner. "What are you going on about?"

"YOU CARE MORE ABOUT THE OTHER TWO THAN YOU DO ABOUT ME!" Hayner yelled.

"There's no point in yelling," Olette said, calmly. "You need to calm down."

"No!"

Olette stopped in her tracks once again. "Okay," she said. "What do you want?"

"I want to know that you care enough about me!" Hayner replied. "You always care more about Roxas and Pence than you do me!"

"Hayner… that's not true," Olette sighed. "I care about you… a lot more than words can begin to say."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes," Olette defended. "When you were sick from food poisoning, I walked from my house to yours just to drop off all of your books. Hayner, you're one of my best friends… and I do care about-."

"Then why do you treat me differently!"

"This isn't about me getting their homework, is it?" Olette questioned as she inched closer to Hayner. "There's something more."

"What are you talking about?" Hayner asked as he watched Olette drop her backpack to the ground. "I'm just mad that you give them more attention…"

Olette smiled as she ran up to Hayner and hugged him tightly. "Hayner, I invest all of my time in you… it's you who doesn't notice that!"

Hayner stood stiffly as Olette hugged him. "'You still-."

"Sweetie, I'm sorry if it _seems_ like I don't care," Olette whispered with a smile. "Oh boy, I love you so much; you're my best friend."

"BUT YOU-!"

"And they say _I'm_ the dramatic one?" Olette giggled.

"You _always_-."

With that, Olette kissed Hayner quickly.

Hayner was taken aback by Olette's soft lips on his chapped one. The last time their lips had collided, the back of his head had suffered a little bleeding. The time before that Olette had tripped and his lips just so happened to break her fall.

Disregarding his current state of health, he kissed her back for the first time. Hayner finally wrapped his arms around Olette and pulled her closer to him as the wind became to blow violently. Fighting his instincts, Hayner slowly pushed Olette off of him.

"I care about you, okay?" Olette reminded. "Believe me now?"

"I believe you…"

* * *

"Does anyone know where Ms. Anderson is?" Ms. Banks wondered.

"Oh, she was had an overexposure to the virus of last week… and now she's sick. Olette's will be back sometime during the week."

"Thank you, Mr. Richardson."

"Hayner," Roxas wondered as the smirk on his best friend's face grew, "what did you do to Olette?"

"Let's just say," Hayner laughed, "it's her own fault."

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading this :)_

_-May_


End file.
